Un flocon perdue: La révolte des porteurs
by Sakura2200
Summary: Deux ans se sont passé depuis la mort d'Hans et Arendelle vas de mieux en mieux . Elsa et Jack vivent leurs nouvelle vie de couple doucement quand un mystérieux inconnue débarque en ville avec son armée et détruit la paix qui y régnait . Elsa et Jack seront contraint de s'éloigner du QG pour protéger leurs amis . Mais, qui est se mystérieux maire et que veut-il ? (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle à bien changée depuis 2 ans, plusieurs commerces on rouvert leurs portes depuis la chute d'Hans . Les gens semble plus heureux . La vie vas de bon train, les gens se son habituée aux changements . Mais, l'épidémie ses répandu plus loin dans les autres villes voisine, le gouvernement travail toujours sur son antidote même si je crois que ses faux et qu'ils profitent de la situation . Les autres villes ont leurs lots de douleurs, plusieurs porteurs son apparue dans les villes voisines, plusieurs on tentés de m'approcher pour avoir de l'aide mais, je ne veut pas quitté ma ville . Ils sont repartie avec quelque conseil en guise d'aide . Bien sûr, ils me trouvent peu compréhensive même si je le suit totalement et mes amis me comprennent . J'ai tellement perdue contre Hans que je veut pas repartir en guerre . La mort d'Eugene nous à beaucoup affectée et je ne veut pas passer un seul jour sans voir ma soeur ou Jack . Depuis que j'ai manquer le perdre, nous passons tout notre temps ensemble . Nous sommes devenue un couple à part entière . Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et lui aussi . Je ne croyais jamais aimée et être aimée à se point avant de l'avoir rencontrer même si au début, je le trouvait énervant, un garçons énervant et très mignon . Je sourit à cette idée, la matinée est pluvieuse et j'ai décider de faire une ronde question de voir si les petits criminels tel que des voleurs de sac à main qui on commencé à apparaitre en ville pointe le bout de leurs nez . Après avoir commencer à protéger cette ville c'est dur d'arrêter . Je me tien sur le toit d'un immeuble du centre ville, les gens marchent avec leurs parapluie pour aller travailler et les quelques rares autos encore fonctionnels sillonnent les rues trempées . Mon pull est trempés aussi mais, vue que je ne sent pas le froid et qu'il a commencer à pleuvoir après que je soit dehors je ne suit pas retourner au QG pour prendre un parapluie . Je lève mon visage vers le ciel pour sentir la pluie tombée doucement dessus .

- Tu vas attrapée froid _snowflake . _

Je me retourne pour voir un Jack atterrir avec un parapluie . Je lui sourit, il a commencer à m'appeler de la sorte il y à peu de temps . Il se place à coter de moi de sorte que le parapluie nous protège de l'eau . Il passe son bras disponible autour de mes épaules et je pose ma tête contre lui .

- Le froid ne ma jamais dérangé tu sait .

Je lève les yeux vers lui .

- Pour vrai ? Je ne savait pas !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne une tape du revers de la main en me retirant de lui il me saisit la main et me rapproche de son corps . Il me sourit bêtement et je ne peut m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire . Je saisit son visage dans mes deux mains et l'embrasse longuement . Je brise le baiser et le regarde tendrement . J'adore ses yeux d'un bleu profond, surtout quand il son remplit d'amour en me regardant . Je caresse ses joues avec mes pouces .

- Je t'aime .

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front .

- Moi aussi _snowflake . _

Je me cale dans ses bras, j'y suit si bien . La pluie cesse doucement et les rayons de soleil traverse les nuages .

- Une autre belle journée a Arendelle .

Je sourit, depuis que Hans est partie, les journées son tranquille . On peut se prélasser toute la journée . Pendant plusieurs journées après, moi et Jack avions passé le plus clair de notre temps dans notre chambre, Anna à laisser sa place à Jack et s'est installé dans celle de Kristoff . Nous sortions juste pour manger, aller à la toilette et prendre une douche qui souvent se faisait aussi en duo . Nous devons souvent sortir à l'extérieur pour faire fondre la neige que nos ébats cause malgré nous . La première fois, Anna est rentrer en furie dans la chambre pour voir s'il nous étais arrivée quelque chose car, à l'extérieur il y avait énormément de neige . Elle avait alors lâcher un petit cris aiguë en nous voyant seulement couvert d'un drap et endormie . Son cris nous avait réveiller en sursaut et, j'ai fermer la porte sur elle avec mes pouvoirs . Je n'est jamais été autant gêner de toute ma vie . Après, tout les autres on été au courant . Cette pensé me fit rougir légèrement en revoyant le visage d'Anna ce matin la .

- Et si on rentrais ?

Je lève le regard vers Jack et acquiesce . Nous sautons en bas du toit et atterrie dans la rue en bas . Il me prend la main alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le QG . Les gens sourit en nous voyant et plusieurs nous saluent . Jack est très social et salue tout le monde de vive voix pour ma part, je les saluent de la main . La route vers la maison se fait tranquillement, le système de sécurité est pas à son plus haut niveau et nous pouvons entré et sortir sans déclenché d'alarme . Astrid avait demander, menacer plutôt, Harold de le désactivé suite à une série de sortie et d'entré suivit de cette sonnerie assourdissante . Elle avait péter un plomb après son petit ami, le pauvre se faisait crier dessus sans pouvoir placé un mots . Une heure plus tard, le système était éteint . Jack pousse la porte d'entré et nous entrons dans la hall . Dans, se qui servait de garage avant, il y à l'atelier d'Harold à notre gauche . Aussitôt entré, nous entendons un bruit infernal venir de la . Harold doit être entrain d'inventé une chose farfelu encore .

- Je vais allé voir s'il à besoin d'aide . Tu devrais aller te changer tu est encore trempée .

Je me tourne vers Jack et lui sourit .

- Okay .

Il m'embrasse et me sourit . Je lui lâche la main et monte au deuxième . L'escalier s'arrête non loin de la chambre d'Anna et Kristoff, la porte est entre-ouverte, je me demande s'ils dorment encore . Je m'apprête à ouvrit la porte et une idée me viens en tête, et si jamais ils sont entrain de … Non à cette heure Kristoff est debout depuis longtemps . Je regarde par l'entrebâillent et voit ma soeur encore endormie et seule . Bingo ! Je pousse doucement la porte sans faire de bruit et m'avance doucement vers elle . Olaf est couché à ses pieds . Depuis le temps, il est devenue un chat adulte et magnifique . Je lui caresse la tête et soulève doucement la couverture d'Anna . Heureusement, elle porte son pyjama . Je descend la couverte au niveau de son ventre . Elle continue à dormir et à ronfler légèrement … Oh Anna . Un sourire espiègle grandit sur mon visage et je me jette, encore tremper sur elle .

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! FROID FROID FROID ! C'EST FROID ET HUMIDE !

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Je la serre dans mes bras même si elle se débats comme une folle . Après quelque minute, elle se calme et je continue de la tenir .

- Je te déteste Elsa .

- Moi aussi je t'aime .

Olaf vient se frotter sur mon visage et me fais éternuer directement sur le bras d'Anna .

- Ah dégueux ….

- Désoler .

Je me relève et regarde Anna s'essuyer précipitamment le bras avec un mouchoir, la langue sortie en guise de dégout . Elle à les cheveux tout échevelé alors, je prend sa brosse et me place derrière elle pour lui brosser, ou plus me battre avec ses cheveux . Anna laisse échapper un grand bâillement en s'étirant les bras . J'aime prendre soin de ma petite soeur, elle à toujours été la pour moi même dans mes moments les plus sombres et je profite de tous les instants ou nous ne sommes pas avec nos amoureux pour passer du temps avec elle . En brossant ses cheveux, je commence à chantonner ma chanson malgrée moi . Quand j'eu fini ses tresses, je lève les yeux vers elle alors, qu'elle se retourne et je vois qu'elle sourit .

- Quoi ?

- Sa fais longtemps que je ne l'avait pas entendue et je l'adore autant qu'avant . Ta voix est magnifique .

Je lui rend son sourire et me lève, je suis encore trempé . Je lui dit que je vais me changer et me sécher un peu et sort de la chambre . Arrivée dans la mienne, je jète mon pull trempé dans ma malle à linge et met un t-shirt noir avec le logo de Metallica dessus . Je défait ma tresse trempé, me sèche les cheveux et les brosses . Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir . J'ai l'air mieux qu'il y a deux ans, beaucoup mieux, je n'est plus de cernes sous les yeux et ma peau est moins pâle . Olaf entre dans ma chambre et saute sur le lit . Il s'assit face à moi et miaule pour réclamer des caresses . Je m'assoit à coter de lui et le flatte doucement, il se met à ronronner le plus fort possible . Soudain, je voit la porte s'ouvrir un peu plus et distingue une petite silhouette dans l'encadrement . C'est Eugene Junior qui me sourit légèrement . J'ouvre les bras et il se précipite dans un gros câlin . Je l'assoit sur mes genoux et passe la main dans ses cheveux sombre, il est le portrait de son père mais, possède les yeux de sa mère . Il vas bientôt avoir deux ans et est costaud pour son âge . Il lève les bras dans les airs et me regarde .

- Neige ! Neige !

Je rit légèrement et fait tombé quelque flocons . Un sourire s'illumine sur son visage . Il me serre dans ses bras en disant .

- T'aime Sasa …

Et il se lève et part, en même temps Jack rentre dans la chambre .

- Hé petit bonhomme .

- Bye Ja …

Le petit continu son chemin sans porter plus d'attention à Jack, celui-ci se tourne vers moi et me sourit .

- Il est adorable se petit .

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse en me couchant sur le lit . Il s'allonge sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser . Je le repousse doucement .

- Jack …

Il continue de m'embrasser mais, dans le cou .

- Jack … Pas maintenant . Ils pourraient nous entendre et il vas neiger sur la ville .

Il se relève, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit .

- Tu est magnifique les cheveux détachés .

Je lui sourit et l'embrasse . On se lève du lit et nous sortons de la chambre . Les autres sont tous lever maintenant et mange dans la cuisine en regardant les infos, sauf Raiponce qui doit être entrain de s'occuper de Junior dans sa chambre . Je m'assoit à coter d'Anna pour lui volée du bacon et jette un coup d'oeil à la télé, l'épidémie s'épand encore mais, la vitesse à diminuée . Des porteurs apparaissent encore et soit ils protège leur villes où ils la pille et la détruit à petit feu . Soudain, un bruit d'hélico se fait entendre mais, Harold est assis à la table . Tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre . Un gros hélico survole le centre-ville . Les infos son interrompu brusquement à la télé et un homme dans l'ombre apparait . Il parle d'une voix modifier .

- Bonjours citoyens d'Arendelle . Je suis votre nouveau maire . Je suis venue ici pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette ville . Dans plusieurs autre villes, les porteurs détruise, pille et tue les gens .

Il montre maintenant des images de plusieurs porteurs que l'on à jamais vue aux infos . On en voit massacrer des gens et d'autre en violés . C'est images me lève littéralement le coeur.

- Plusieurs d'entre eux son venues ici à Arendelle donc, moi et mes hommes allons vous protéger . Tous porteurs rentrant ou sortant de la ville seront exécuter . Et toutes personnes possédant des informations sur eux seront fortement récompenser .

Et soudain, une photo de moi et Jack apparait à l'écran .

- Les deux porteurs d'Arendelle seront recherché et une récompense sera accordé à celui qui nous les rapporteras et toute personnes les protégeant seront arrêter . Votre maire vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée .

Je retourne mon regarde vers l'extérieur, plusieurs hommes descende de l'hélico, ils son sûrement armés . Ma tête est mise à prix … et celle de Jack aussi . Les humains ne sont pas prêt pour une autre race, ils le démontre aujourd'hui . Je regarde les autres qui sont concentré sur les événements extérieur, sauf Jack qui me regarde, l'air inquiet et désemparé . Harold se décolle de la fenêtre et part vers la salle de contrôle pour certainement remettre le système de sécurité . Je ne sait pas quoi penser, ce maire … Il arrive dans ma ville, ne daigne même pas montrer son visage et nous déclare la guerre … Tous le malheur d'avant vas recommencer ….


	2. Chapter 2

- Il faut sortir Raiponce et le petit de la ville .

Se fut la première chose que je dit après avoir vue l'arrivée du maire . Les autres son d'accord avec mon idée et ne tarde pas à s'activé . Harold part préparer son équipement pour décollé . Raiponce choisit cet instant précis pour entré dans la pièce .

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle regarde Anna et ensuite moi d'un air interrogateur . Kristoff s'approche légèrement .

- Nous avons un nouveau Hans en ville . Le petit et toi aller habiter chez tes parents quelques temps .

- Mais, pourquoi ? Je pourrais vous êtres utile .

Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule .

- Il menace d'exécuter tous les porteurs . Toi ton don est facile à cacher, il n'a pas conscience que tu est une porteuse . Toi est Junior allez être plus en sécurité chez mon oncle .

- Et vous … ?

Je réfléchit soigneusement avant de lui répondre, lui dire qu'il me recherche moi et Jack ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage et lui dire que tous les autres son en dangers juste en nous côtoyant, n'arrangera pas les choses . Ce fit Anna qui lui répondit en s'avançant à mes coter .

- Nous allons veiller les uns sur les autres . Tu sait on est pas mal douée pour cela .

Elle lui sourit et la prend ensuite dans ses bras .

- Tu dois protéger le petit … On vas s'occuper de nous .

Elle me prend ensuite dans ses bras en murmurant un : « oui. » et continue une tournée de câlin pour tout le monde . Les parents de Raiponce habite dans une ville voisine, elle est venue nous rejoindre moi et Anna à la suite de l'explosion de l'usine . Elle avait soignée mes blessures à la suite de quoi son pouvoirs c'était développé . Elle venait souvent nous rendre visite avant l'explosion car, Eugene habitait en ville . Elle part préparer les valises pour elle et Junior dans sa chambre . La suite des choses se passe très rapidement, les gars aide Raiponce à embarquer ses valises dans l'hélico tandis qu'elle dit au revoir à tout le monde . Je la prend dans mes bras ainsi que Junior .

- Prend soin de vous deux .

- Compte sur moi Elsa .

Elle assoit le petit dans l'appareil et prend place à coter, Harold embrasse Astrid et monte à son tour . Nous lui envoyons des signes de mains tout le long du décollage . Ils vont être en sécurité hors de la ville . Mais, Harold devra faire attention, le maire doit maintenant surveiller les entrés et sortie de la ville .

- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

Je me tourne vers Astrid .

- Nous allons protéger cette ville .

Nous regagnions l'intérieur du bâtiment . Anna me rejoint et semble contrarier . Elle m'arrête dans le hall .

- Mais, ses dangereux, il te recherche toi et Jack peut-être que ….

- Écoute Anna je ne laisserais pas un parfait inconnu, incapable de montrer son visage débarquer et menacer la ville pour laquelle je me suis autant battue . J'ai déjà affronter un malade … J'ai plus d'expérience qu'avant il vas regretter d'être venu ici .

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre longuement . Je regarde Kristoff par dessus son épaule et remarque qu'il est contrarier . Il remarque que je le regarde et l'interroge du regard .

- Le problème ses que, si le maire trouve notre planque … Nous sommes tous en danger . Il peut débarquer d'un instant à l'autre avec ses hommes et tous nous descendre …

Et bien sur, sa serais seulement parce que les porteurs son ici . Je lâche Anna et regarde Jack qui se tien non loin d'Astrid derrière Kristoff . Il me fait un léger signe de tête, il à compris . Si nous restons ici, nous mettons tous les gens autour de nous en danger . Je pose les yeux sur ma petite soeur . Elle lit au travers de mon regard et commence à faire non de la tête .

- Écoute moi Anna …

- Non, non … Elsa non …

- Il faut que moi et Jack quittons le QG, pour votre sécurité …

- Non !

- Écoute moi Anna !

Je l'empoigne par les épaules et la regarde droit dans les yeux .

- Imagine que le maire et ses hommes débarquent pendant la nuit et nous voit moi et Jack . Il ne vous fera pas de cadeau pour nous avoir aider tous se temps et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit . Ils faut que nous allions dans un autre endroit pour votre sécurité . Jusqu'a ce qu'il n'y ait plus de danger . Je vais trouver le moyen de venir vous voir quand même . Je te le promet .

Elle me regarde les yeux plein d'eau . Sa me déchire de devoir la laisser mais, je sait que je peut compter sur Kristoff pour veiller sur elle . Cette fois ses moi qui la serre très fort dans mes bras, nous n'avons jamais été séparer . Jack passe près de nous et pose sa main sur l'une des miennes .

- Je vais aller préparer nos valises …

J'acquiesce et il part dans notre chambre . Je libère ma petite soeur de mes bras et regarde Kristoff .

- Veille sur elle veut tu ?

- Compte sur moi Elsa .

Je lui sourit légèrement et il m'ouvrit ses bras . C'est la première fois que moi et Kristoff nous prenons mutuellement dans nos bras . Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi donc, ma tête se colle quelque part entre son thorax et sa clavicule . Ses bras m'enveloppe presque complètements . Son corps est beaucoup plus chaud que celui de Jack . Je me recule et il me sourit en me tapant légèrement le bras .

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi …

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Astrid me prend dans ses bras violemment . Je reste surprise et après quelques instant je la serra à mon tour . Sauf Harold, je n'est jamais vue Astrid prendre qui que se soit dans ses bras . Elle est du genre robuste qui ne montre pas ses sentiment mais la, quand elle me lâche je lis de la tristesse dans ses yeux . Elle prend ensuite ma main et y dépose un appareil de communication .

- On reste en contact d'accord …

- D'accord .

Jack arrive près de nous avec deux sac . Il en dépose un pour serrer amicalement la main de Kristoff et celui-ci lui donne une tape dans le dos .

- Veille sur notre petite reine des neiges .

Jack rit aux paroles de Kristoff et prend ensuite Astrid dans ses bras . Elle y resta moins longtemps que dans les miens . Il se tourne ensuite vers Anna qui lui saute littéralement dans les bras . Cette scène me fait sourire, il y a vraiment une grande complicité entre Jack et Anna . À plusieurs reprise ils se son moquée de moi et à plusieurs reprise ils m'ont tendu des pièges pour s'amuser . Ils agissent comme des enfants quand on les laisses seuls ensemble . Je m'approche d'eux et les entourent de mes bras .

- Je vous aimes vous-savez ?

Anna laisse échapper un sanglot en riant et Jack dépose un baiser sur mon visage . Jack s'éloigne et je dépose un baiser sur le front de ma soeur . Je me penche pour prendre mon sac que Jack à laisser par terre et me tourne vers lui .

- Prête ?

- Ouais …

Je jette un dernier regard à la bande et leur adresse un signe de main puis passe la porte pour sortir dans la cours . Je laisse aller un grand soupir . Jack se positionne devant moi et me regarde .

- Sa vas aller ?

- On vas dire .

Il me tourne le dos et s'accroupit .

- Je ne crois pas que ses une bonne idée de volée on se ferait descendre .

Il se relève et passe sa main dans ses cheveux .

- Tu as sans doute raison alors, que fait-on ?

Je regarde le ciel …Il est presque midi, peut-être même légèrement passer . Les gens son sûrement entrain de diner, nous ne pouvons pas aller nous cacher en ville alors, il y a soit la forêt ou la montagne . La montagne … oui bien sûr . On à une super vue, nous pourrions veiller sur la ville .

- Nous allons allez sur la montagne, faire un campement et chasser le maire .

J'ouvrit mon sac et prit un pull à capuche et l'enfila . Je laisse mes cheveux à l'intérieur et mis la capuche sur ma tête . Ainsi, j'était moins reconnaissable . Jack sourit et fit de même .

- Nous allons partir tout les deux par des chemins différents .

Les épaules de Jack tombèrent .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ensemble nous sommes facilement reconnaissable .

Il s'approche et m'embrasse .

- D'accord mais, pas de folie ok ? On se retrouve la haut . Au même endroit que la première fois .

Il met le sac par dessus son épaule et part devant . Je met l'appareil qu'Astrid ma donner sur mon oreille et le met en marche . Elle doit déjà être à la recherche d'info sur ce maire . Je mis à mon tour mon sac sur mon épaule et part par un autre chemin . Les gens son peu nombreux dans les rues et j'évites des gardes armée de justesse en entrant dans une ruelle . Il n'à pas chômer sur la sécurité . Plus loin, j'entend des gens hurler . Je me met à l'abris sur le coter de la maison et écoute se qui se passe .

- Je vous jure qu'il n'y à pas de porteurs ici !

On entend la détresse dans la voix de la dame et des pleurs d'enfants . Je suppose que des gardes fouille la maison en la mettant sans dessus dessous car, il y à un vacarme infernal . J'entend une sorte de machine émettre un bip bip aigüe .

- On en à un avec les gênes .

La mère se mets à crier après les gardes et un jeune enfant pleure bruyamment . Et soudain, j'entend un coup de feu et la mère qui pleure de plus bel . Ils viennent de …. Il ont … Les frissons me passent partout sur le corps et mon coeur bat à tout rompre . Ils viennent de tuer le petit … J'ai le goût de rentrer et de les butés . Je suis sur le point de me lever lorsque la voix de Jack se fit entendre dans ma tête : « Pas de folie ok ? » Je me fige sur place … Je ne peut plus rien pour le petit … Je me relève doucement et continu mon chemin vers la montagne en pleurant a chaude larmes .


	3. Chapter 3

Jack est déjà arriver . Aussitôt que je le voit, je lui saute dans les bras et laisses aller mes larmes .

- Woaw mais, que c'est-il passé ?

Je lui explique la scène avec la famille et il me sert fort dans ses bras . Après quelque instants, mes larmes se sèche et il me lâche .

Il pose ses mains sur mes joue pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulent avec ses pouces et me regarde tendrement .

- Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le petit … Maintenant nous savons qu'ils possèdent une sortent de machine qui détecte les gênes des porteurs, sa va nous éclairer un peu .

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me prend de nouveau dans ses bras . Je remarque à l'instant que Jack à construit un petit abri en glace sous un arbre . Je m'écarte doucement de ses bras pour m'en approcher doucement . Je pose ma main sur un mur et me tourne vers lui .

- J'ai penser que l'on aurait besoin d'un abris . Je m'apprêtait a couvrir le toit avec des branches pour ne pas qu'on puisse la voir du haut des airs .

Je prend les branches qui son à coter de l'abris et commence à en recouvrir le toit, Jack vient m'aider et on fini en quelques minutes . Ensuite, je vais m'assoir sur le rebord de la falaise pour contempler la ville devant nous . L'après-midi est désormais très avancée . Jack vient s'assoir derrière moi de sorte à se que ses jambes passe de chaque coter de moi . Je m'appuie alors contre lui et continu de regarder au loin . Je le sent bouger et il me montre une paire de jumelle .

- J'ai penser qu'elle serait utile, je les est empruntée à Harold … Sans permission, parce qu'il qu'il n'est pas la mais, je crois qu'en se moment elle nous serons plus utiles qu'à lui .

Je sourit légèrement et les prends . J'hésite un peu avant de les mettre sur mes yeux, les évènements de se midi mon beaucoup ébranler, j'entend encore le coup de feu et les cris de la mère retentir dans ma tête . Je prend un grand soupir avant de regarder au travers . Je prend quelques instants avant de me positionner, j'ai rarement utiliser des jumelles . Il y a des gardes partout, ils ont envahis la ville . Je voit plusieurs citoyens se faire bousculer et même frapper . Les gardes les pousses dans leur maisons, ils veulent contrôler tout le monde . Je voit maintenant des piliers dans le centre-ville, je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent mais, ils sont nouveau . Après quelques instants, je les passes à Jack . Je ne sais pas quoi faire . Toute cette violence est si soudaine que je suis complètement désemparée . Je pose ma tête sur Jack et ferme les yeux . Je sens qu'il pose ses bras sur moi . Pendant un instant, je m'assoupit . Pendant un instant, j'oublie les horreurs qui se passe dans ma ville . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à somnoler contre Jack . Quand j'ouvre les yeux, ils fais sombre et je suis affamée .

- Bonsoir snowflake .

Je lève les yeux et voit le visage de Jack . Il n'à pas bouger, il est rester la tout le temps que je dormait sur lui . Je lui sourit légèrement, ses cheveux presque blanc se détache du ciel sombre au dessus de nous . Je lui caresse la joue avec ma main gauche et il embrasse ma paume . Soudain, j'entend des craquements à notre droite . Je me lève d'un bon, suivit de Jack nous sommes prèts à attaquer quand je vois Astrid émerger des arbres . Elle lève les mains dans les airs .

- Woah du calme se n'est que moi .

Que fait-elle ici ? Je baisse ma garde et elle approche avec un sac qu'elle nous tend . Je le prend et l'ouvre .

- Je vous ait emmener de l'équipement de surplus . J'ai fouiller dans le bordel à Harold et j'ai trouver tout sa

Je sort des lunettes de vision nocturne, une trousse de soin et un kit de survit .

- Comment nous à tu trouver ?

Je lève les yeux vers Astrid .

- Il y a un localisateur dans ton appareil, et je me doutais que vous alliez venir ici . Je ne vous est pas avertie car, je savait que vous auriez voulu que je reste en ville ou si Anna m'aurais entendue elle aurais insister pour venir . Je tes aussi apporter sa Elsa .

Elle passe ses bras derrière sa tête et je voit apparaitre mon arc quand elle les ramènent devant elle . Je la prend et elle se tourne vers Jack .

- Je n'est pas trouver ton bâton Jack désoler .

Je me retourne mon attention sur le sac … Il n'y à rien d'autre et mon ventre est terriblement vide .

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de nourriture par hasard ?

Apparemment, Jack à aussi faim . Astrid hésite un peu et nous déclare ne pas y avoir penser .

- Mais, je peut pirater le système de lumière de la ville, d'ou les lunette, pour que vous pouvez vous promener et éliminer des gardes . Moins il y en a, mieux ses pour vous non ?

- Oui mais, se sont aussi des humains … avec des familles .

Je lève les yeux vers elle . Astrid n'à jamais connu sa famille elle est orpheline et à toujours apprise à se débrouiller seule . Elle est à un coeur plus dur que nous envers les autres humains, sauf pour nous .

- Ils sont passer au QG … Avec une sorte de bidule et ils cherchait des porteurs . Bien sûr, Anna à cacher toutes photos ou autre chose pouvant faire croire que vous habiter là … Et, leur regard était vide … Je ne sais même pas s'ils son humains Elsa . Je n'est jamais vue un tel regard .

Je me relève et lui raconte à quoi sert le bidule et se qu'il ses passé avec la famille . Elle écoute très attentivement .

- C'est horrible …

Elle regarde quelque instants dans le vide avant de dire qu'elle doit partir avant que Anna et Kristoff la cherchent .

- N'oublie pas de me dire quand éteindre les lumières .

Je lui fit signe de la tête et elle nous dit au revoir . Elle repasse par le même chemin dans les arbres . Je me tourne vers Jack et lui lance une paire de lunette . Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons devoir aller chercher de la nourriture et je suis sur que Mr. Oaken nous laissera entré sans nous dénoncer .

- Elsa ?

- Oui .

- Et si il ne sont pas humain ? Je veut dire, tes hommes des neiges te sont loyal mais, ils ne sont pas humains . Peut-être en fait que le maire est un porteur et qu'ils lui obéissent parce qu'il les créer .

- Alors, se sera plus facile de les tuer .

La noirceur se fait plus dense maintenant . Astrid est partie depuis une heure environ, c'est sur qu'elle est arrivée au QG . Moi et Jack décidons d'aller en ville chercher de la nourriture et voir ses gardes de plus prêt . Nous remettons notre capuche en enfilons les lunettes de vision nocturne sans les poser sur nos yeux . Je met ensuite mon arc sur mon dos, sa fait bien longtemps que je n'est pas tirée mais, sa devrais me revenir . J'appuie sur le bouton du micro de mon appareil .

- Astrid ?

Il se passe quelques secondes, puis j'entend des bruits .

- _Oui . _

Sans même lui demander, les lumières de la ville s'éteignent devant nos yeux . Je met mes lunettes tout comme Jack et monte sur son dos . Il s'envole en direction de la ville . Le vent souffle dans ma capuche et je peut quand même le sentir jouer dans mes cheveux . J'adore la sensation de voler . Un jour, Jack ma emmené faire un tour, il volait le plus vite qu'il pouvait car, oui j'aime la vitesse . Il à un la peur de sa vie car, j'ai glisser et j'ai tomber . Heureusement, il ma rattrapé a quelques mètres du sol . Il à eu si peur qu'il lui a fallu du temps avant de me laisser remonter sur son dos .

Du haut des airs, nous voyons plein de petite tache noir au sol, je les soupçonne d'êtres des gardes en patrouille . Jack se pose sur un toit un peu à l'écart des gardes . Ils doivent attendre que l'ont se manifeste . Le commerce de Oaken se trouve à deux pater de maison plus loin . Je m'accroupit contre le rebord du toit pour pouvoir voir en bas . Il n'y à personne . Je regarde Jack, nous ne pouvons ni voler, ni sauter de toit en toit sans qu'ils nous remarque .

- Le seul moyen est de marcher dans les ruelles sans se faire voir .

Il acquiesce . Nous sautons doucement en bas du toit en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible et nous entrons dans la ruelle la plus proche . Les gardes on l'air de surveiller seulement les grandes rues, sûrement à cause de la coupure de lumière . Les ruelles sont beaucoup plus sombre et nous grâce à nos lunette, on voit très bien . Nous fesont très attention pour ne pas heurter de poubelle ou n'importe quel objet bruyant . Nous devons traverser une rue pour pouvoir atteindre le derrière de la boutique . Je m'arrête sur le bord de l'immeuble et regarde tranquillement le long de la rue pour situer les gardes . Ils nous tournent le dos un peu plus loin . Je fais signe à Jack de traverser avant moi mais, celui-ci refuse et insiste pour que je passe devant . Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'apprête à traverser . Je regarde une dernière fois les gardes et m'élance de l'autre coter de la rue . Je cours presque et y arrive facilement . Je me met à l'abris et regarde Jack réaliser le même exploit . Il me rejoint et nous continuons notre chemin . La boutique de Oaken n'est plus très loin, nous arrivons en quelques minutes . J'espère pour nous qu'il n'y à pas de gardes à l'intérieur . J'appuie sur la sonnette qui est destiner au gens de la livraison et souhaite pour que le grand homme viennent nous ouvrir . Je ne sait pas si la sonnette retentit jusqu'à l'appartement du dessus où il habite avec sa famille . Je sonne nouveau et attend quelques instants. Je regarde Jack impatiemment et retourne mon regard sur la porte . Je m'apprête à sonner de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvre doucement et je vois la carrure d'Oaken dans l'encadrement . J'enlève mes lunettes pour qu'il puisse me reconnaitre .

- Miss Arendelle ? Et monsieur Jack ? Venez, venez entrer .

Il nous fait entrer dans l'arrière boutique en regardant furtivement derrière nous et referme la porte . Il se retourne vers nous et nous regarde attentivement .

- Êtes-vous fou ?! Tout les gardes vous recherche !

Il me regarde et ensuite tourne son regard vers Jack . Il est apeuré, il à peur . Jack s'approche et lui pose la main sur l'épaule .

- Nous avons besoin de vous Oaken .

L'homme regarde Jack longuement et tristement . Au bout d'un moment il me regarde à mon tour, il doit peser le pour et le contre de ses actions à venir . Il lève doucement les bras .

- Tous se que vous voulez .

Je m'approche de lui .

- Des provisions, nous avons besoin de nourriture .

Il parru surpris à ma demande, il devait s'attendre à autre chose . Il se dirige vers le fond de la réserve et remplit vivement un grand sac qu'il nous tend après quelques minutes . Il semble presser que nous partons . Jack prend le sac et rouvre la porte pour sortir à l'extérieur . Je lui emboite le pas lorsque je sens une grosse main sur mon bras . Je lève les yeux vers Oaken qui me regarde avec ses grand yeux .

- Bonne chance … Elsa .

Je lui sourit et pose ma main sur la sienne en le remerciant et je sort dans la nuit derrière Jack .


	4. Chapter 4

Nous arrivons à la rue par la ruelle que nous avons emprunté pour aller chez Oaken . Je jette un coup d'oeil de long en large, aucun garde . Je n'aime pas sa . J'ai un mauvais pressentiment . Je me tourne vers Jack et le regarde . Il hausse les épaules et me fait signe de continuer quand même . Je me lance doucement dans la rue, il n'y à aucun bruit et pas la moindre lueur de vie dans une fenêtre . Jack est resté dans l'ombre de l'immeuble et me surveille . J'entend le bruit de mes pas sur le sol . Les poils sur ma nuque se dresse lorsque j'entend du bruit sur ma droite et me retrouve plaqué au sol .

- Le couvre-feu est passé civils ! Que faites-vous dehors !

Des gardes se tiennent devant moi et me pointent de leur armes à feu . Je voulu faire signe à Jack de rester à l'écart mais, ses trop tard . Il gel le garde le plus proche de lui et celui-ci s'évapore en …. sable noir !?

- DES PORTEURS ! DES PORTEURS DANS LA RUE CENTR ….

Les autres gardes s'évaporent peu de temps après être gelé par moi et Jack et s'évapore encore en se sable noir . Jack me lève du sol par la bras et nous courons vers une ruelle plus éloignée . Il me prend carrément dans ses bras et nous décollons en vitesse . Jack monte haut, très haut pour ne pas que l'on nous voit . J'enlève les lunettes de vision nocturne et regarde la ville en contrebas, les lumières se rallume peu à peu . Mon appareil émet des bruits mais, nous sommes trop haut pour que le réseau nous atteigne . Astrid doit être folle d'inquiétude et si elle le dit à Anna elle doit paniquer à l'heure qu'il est . Jack commence à nous approcher de la montagne, il porte toujours ses lunettes et je distingue mal son visage mais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas . Il n'a pas dit un mots . En quelque instants, nous sommes de retour à notre abris et aussitôt poser, j'entend Astrid me demander vivement se qu'il ses passer . Je lui explique rapidement pour la rassurer . Je lui demande de ne rien dire à Anna pour ne pas l'affoler pour rien et pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise . Elle me rassure en disant qu'elle ne lui en parlera pas . Je me tourne vers Jack, il est assis près de notre abris, les lunettes à ses pieds, tête entre ses mains . Quelque chose ne vas vraiment pas . Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille devant lui, il ne bouge pas . Je pose ma main sur un de ses genoux .

- Hé … Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Jack ?

Il lève doucement les yeux vers moi . Son souffle est fort, je ne l'est jamais vue comme cela . Il pose sa main sur la mienne et sa semble le calmer quel que peu .

- J'ai déjà vue se sable noir Elsa …

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise .

- … C'est le pouvoir d'un autre porteur … qui viens de la même ville que moi . On l'appelais Noirceur ou Pitch . Je me suis souvent battu contre lui par le passé mais, je ne suis pas arrivé à le vaincre . Je me suis enfuit comme un lâche .

- Ne dit pas sa tu n'est pas un lâche …

- C'est lui qui à tuer ma soeur Elsa ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !

J'ai l'impression de me prendre une gifle dans le visage . Il me regarde longuement avant de fondre en larmes dans ses mains . Je me relève un peu pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras . Le voir pleurer pour la première fois me chagrine terriblement, même que les larmes me monte au yeux rapidement . Les minutes passes et je lui frotte doucement le dos tandis que des sanglots secoue ses épaules . Il s'écarte doucement et je pose les mains sur ses joues . Je le regarde tendrement et essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent sur ses joues . Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je lui sourit légèrement .

- Je t'aime Jack … Et laisse moi te dire que se Pitch vas regretter tous se qu'il à fait . On est plus fort lorsque nous sommes ensembles, et ce depuis toujours . Pitch vas le découvrir très prochainement . Crois moi .

Il me sourit et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser . Jack se retire doucement .

- Je t'adore Elsa, je ne sais pas se que je serais sans toi …

Je sourit et lui répond .

- Tu ne serais rien du tout .

Il me sourit largement et je lui rend son sourire . Il se relève et me prend dans ses bras . Comme le font les nouveaux marier, il m'emmène dans l'abris de glace . Il me dépose sur le lit fait de glace et de neige qu'il a fabriquer plus tôt, dépose le sac de provision par terre et se couche a moitié sur moi . Je le regarde longuement dans les yeux en passant mon pouce sur sa joue tandis qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux . Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons à nous regarder ainsi . Il embrasse le bout de mon nez, se qui me fait sourire . Le moment n'est pas bien choisit pour parler de se Pitch même si j'aimerais bien avoir des réponse à mes questions . Jack est de nouveau heureux et ses tous se qui compte . Je l'embrasse tendrement et il se cale à mes côté . Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou ralentir jusqu'à se qu'il dorme pendant que je lui caresse les cheveux avec une main. Je m'étire pour prendre une barre de chocolat dans le sac à coter du lit . Après avoir mangé, je dépose un baiser sur son front et laisse mon visage appuyer sur sa peau pour ensuite m'endormir à mon tour .

Le lendemain, un bruit d'hélicoptère nous tire de notre sommeil . C'est sûrement Harold qui reviens d'aller porter Raiponce et le petit chez ses parents . Je me lève et laisse Jack dormir encore un peu . Je sort dehors pour voir le petit appareil noir passer non loin de nous et se diriger vers le QG . Je m'étire doucement en fermant les yeux quand soudain, j'entend une gros boom au loin . J'ouvre les yeux et je voit le petit appareil noir fumant et décrivant des cercles en descendant vivement vers le sol . Ils on abattu l'hélico d'Harold ! Je me précipite dans l'abris pour réveiller Jack et je me rend compte qu'il est déjà debout . Le bruit la réveiller et il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur . Je me retourne vers la ville juste a temps pour voir l'appareil s'écraser plus loin au bas de la montagne . Sans réfléchir je m'élance vers l'endroit ou Harold ses écraser . Je dévale la pente à toute vitesse, je ne sais même pas si Jack est derrière moi tout se qui compte ses de rejoindre Harold . Après quelque minutes, j'arrive sur les lieux de l'écrasement, l'hélico est une perte totale il y à plein de débris partout et Harold à le pied pris sous un énorme morceau de métal, le visage ensanglanté .

- Harold !

Il se tourne vers moi et son expression tourne à l'horreur . Il tourne son visage vers la gauche et de nouveau vers moi .

- VAS T'EN ELSA ! PART !

À peine à t-il fini sa phrase que j'entend des bruits venir des boiser . Des gardes, sûrement armée, arrive à toute vitesse . Je remarque Jack sur ma droite qui me pousse derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre . Nous regardons les gardes arriver sur Harold et le pointer avec leurs armes . Harold lève les mains et s'étend sur le sol pour se rendre . Les gardes s'approche doucement de lui et aussitôt qu'ils sont à sa hauteur, des coups de feu se font entendre et Kristoff sort des boisés armé jusqu'au dents . Il dégomme plusieurs gardes alors que l'un d'eux le projette au sol avec du sable noir . J'ouvre grand les yeux, sa doit être Pitch, il est habillé comme un garde mais, ne porte pas de casque . Il à la peau un peu grisâtre et les cheveux sombre, son regard est menaçant . Il regarde Kristoff sans avoir la moindre goute d'humanité dans le regard . Celui-ci se relève pour le combattre . Je veut me lever mais Jack pose une main sur mon épaule . Il est terrifié . Kristoff réussit à descendre les derniers gardes sauf Pitch, qui évite tous les projectiles . Kristoff le vise de nouveau avec une nouvelle arme, étant donner que son chargeur est vide mais, l'autre le désarme avec son sable noir, le pousse au sol et l'empêche de se relever avec son maudit sable . Je voit un Kristoff vaincu sur le sol non loin de moi et je ne peu rien y faire . Jack m'empêche de me lever et je sais que pour que Harold ait une chance de s'en sortir et que Kristoff reste en vie, nous devons rester en vie nous même . Je regarde Kristoff impuissante, je sens son regard vers moi, un regard désolé . Pitch forme de nouveau gardes pour emmener Kristoff avec eux . Il tourne son regard vers Harold qui fait le mort depuis un moment . Il lève le nez en signe de dégout et balaye les alentours du regard . Jack et moi faisons en sorte de ne pas de se faire voir et regardons Pitch s'éloigner avec notre ami . Au bout de quelques instants, nous allons voir Harold . Il se relève doucement mais, il est mal en point . Je regarde partout dans les alentours dans l'espoirs de voir Kristoff revenir . Je me retourne vers Jack qui soulève le morceau de métal avec ses pouvoirs pour sortir Harold . Je m'approche de lui pour le sortir de la et je me rend compte qu'il … n'a plus de pied gauche .

- Jack …

Il pose son regard sur le moignon .

- Merde …

Soudain, Astrid et Anna arrive en courant . Harold est à peine conscient . Astrid s'empresse de calmer l'hémorragie avec se qu'elle peut tandis que Anna me regarde attentivement .

- Où … Où est Kristoff ?

Je la regarde impuissante . Je lis la tristesse sur son visage . Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras .

- Je te jure que je ferais mon possible pour te le ramener le plus tôt possible . Mais, pour l'instant tu doit aider Astrid avec Harold .

Je l'éloigne pour la regarder dans les yeux, ils son humide .

- Les filles, ils faudrait se dépêcher avant que d'autre rapplique …

Jack est sur le qui-vive, il n'arrête pas de marcher et de bouger dans tous les sens . Astrid passe l'un des bras d'Harold par dessu son épaule et Anna l'aide de l'autre coter .

- Sa vas aller ?

Astrid me regarde et me fait signe que tout vas bien . Anna me regarde tristement à coter d'un Harold pas très présent .

- Je t'aime Anna …

Elle me sourit légèrement .

- Moi aussi Elsa .

Je les regardes s'éloigner et Jack me prend la main pour repartir vers notre abris . Mais, je retire ma main de la sienne, il se retourne surpris .

- Nous devons retourner à l'abris .

- Non ! Nous devons aller sortir Kristoff de la !

Il se retourne complètement vers moi et me fixe .

- C'est du suicide contre Pitch tout seul .

- On est pas tout seul nous sommes ensemble et il ne doit pas être invincible !

Jack serre les poings et la mâchoire . Il continue de me regarder et je soutien son regard .

- Je ne veut pas risquer de te perdre pour sauvez quelqu'un .

- Et bien se quelqu'un fait partie de ma famille ! Et je dois aller le sauvez ! On est les seuls à pouvoir le faire !

Il reste figer sur place, c'est la première fois que l'on argumente l'un contre l'autre et la température commence à chuter . Je comprend que Jack a peur de Pitch mais, un jour, il faut faire face a nos peurs et les affrontée .

- Avant, il faut avoir un plan …

Et il se retourne pour remonter la montagne . Il est fâché et je m'en fou, je sortirais Kristoff de la avec ou sans lui . Je lui emboite le pas et le suis d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à notre abris . Je m'assoit sur une roche pour regarder la ville . Jack s'active derrière moi mais, je ne lui porte pas attention . Ma tête s'emplie de toute sorte de question, si Pitch étais habiller en soldat alors, qui est le maire ? Qui tire les ficelles de cette invasion ? Esce-que Kristoff est toujours en vie ou se fait-il torturer pour qu'il leur dise ou nous sommes ? Il y a tellement de questions sans réponse … Et bientôt, tout sa laisse place au brouillard … À force de fixer l'horizon, je m'assoupit quelque peu sur ma roche . Je rêve que Kristoff se tien au centre de la ville, attaché à un pilier devant une foule qui hurle, une foule qui m'empêche de bouger et de l'approcher . Pitch se tien à coter de lui, fouet à la main . Il hurle de douleur à chaque coup qu'il lui donne . Celui-ci arbore un sourire maléfique, j'ai beau hurler personne ne m'entend .

Je me réveil en sursaut et gèle tout autour de moi . Jack arrive près de moi et me prend les épaules .

- Hé qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar .

Je repousse ses mains en évitant son regard . Il laisse échapper un soupir et regarde le sol .

- Elsa … Si je tes empêcher de partir à leur trousse ses parce que je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quel que chose … Et je sais que Kristoff pense la même chose .

- Oui mais si j'en ait marre d'être un genre d'élue ! J'en ait marre que tout le monde se sacrifie pour moi ! J'ai perdue tant de gens que j'aime au cours de ma vie que je ne veut pas en perdre d'autre !

Je le regarde furieusement . C'est la première fois que je m'énerve contre Jack . Après quel que instant je me rend compte de la situation . Je me calme quel que peu et baisse les yeux .

- Je suis désoler Jack …

- Ne le sois pas je te comprend … Après avoir perdue ma soeur, je n'avais plus personne … Mes parents son mort de l'infection avant elle . J'ai essayer de la garder en vie mais, j'ai échouer …

Je lève mon regard vers lui . Il à le regarde humide .

- Pitch étais comme le Hans de ma ville . Je n'est pas réussit à le vaincre et j'ai déambuler jusqu'au jour ou Harold est tomber sur moi .

Il m'a parler de la petite bande et de toi et j'ai décider de venir vous rencontrer . Quand j'ai commencer à tomber amoureux de toi, j'ai réaliser que tu était tous pour moi et que jamais je ne te laisserais souffrir .

Il pose ses mains sur mes joue et me regarde attentivement .

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, j'en mourrais .

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleu et lui sourit . Il m'embrasse tendrement et me prend la main pour me lever . Il me retourne et je voit qu'il a préparer un repas pendant que je dormais . Je m'assoit à la petite table de glace qu'il a créer . Il à cuisiner des pâtes sur un feu qu'il à allumer . Je déguste mon repas et en savoure chaque miette .

- _Elsa ? _

C'est Anna !

- Oui Anna !?

- _Harold vas s'en sortir mais, il devra porter une prothèse pour le reste de sa vie … Et se n'est pas tout, se soir le maire à annoncer qu'il ferra une apparition en public pour déclarer quelque chose … _

_- _Ok merci Anna .

Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse . Sa me rappelle quand Anna était détenue par Hans, Kristoff était démolie . Je vais lui ramener son amoureux . Jack me regarde attentivement pour avoir une réponse .

- Alors ?

- Harold vas mieux et …

J'hésite avant de lui dire pour l'annoncement publique . Je prend une bouchée et le regarde . Je ne risquerais pas de le perdre lui aussi .

- … Il devra porter une prothèse toute sa vie .

Jack parait déçus d'entendre la nouvelle .

- Pauvre Harold … Plus d'appareil et plus de pied …

Nous continuons de manger et le soleil commence à se coucher . La journée à été longue et éprouvante mais, dans quelques heures, je serais face à se maire de malheur .


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ses endormie dans l'herbe à coter de moi, non-loin de notre abris . Il à l'air paisible et serein . Je tourne mon regard vers l'horizon . L'heure approche où je vais devoir descendre la montagne sans lui pour aller faire face à se maire . Le vent souffle tranquillement dans cette soirée chaude et je ne sais plus quoi envisager . Mes pensés se sont se sont toutes dirigée vers Kristoff et Anna depuis les évènements d'aujourd'hui . Je lâche un long soupir en fermant les yeux . Après quelques instants, je me lève et regarde Jack toujours endormie . Je sais qu'il vas m'en vouloir d'y aller sans lui mais, je ne veut pas le perdre . Si Pitch est la, et je sais qu'il le sera, la peur vas le figer comme la dernière fois et je ne veut pas me cacher sans passer à l'action . Je veut leurs reprendre Kristoff et sa se soir, j'ai déjà une petite idée de que le maire veut . Je dépose un léger baiser sur son front avant de m'avancer vers la lisière de la forêt . Je descend lentement mais, sûrement vers la ville . Les premières rues son déserte, tout les habitants doivent être convoqués sur le lieu de l'assemblée . Je m'avance vers le centre-ville, il y à un endroit ou autrefois il y avait des spectacles en ville, je suppose que se sera le lieu choisi par le maire pour parler à tout le monde . Je commence à entendre des bruits de foule alors que je m'approche . Je me propulse sur le toit de l'immeuble à coter de moi pour avoir une meilleure vue . Comme je le pensait, les habitants sons tous en ville devant la scène qui pour l'occasion, est entourée de colonne de son, de banderole portant une silhouette d'homme d'une écran géant et de plusieurs gardes . Le maire ne semble pas encore arrivé . Je regarde la foule et distingue au loin des têtes qui ressemble à Astrid et Anna … Elles ont dû laisser Harold au QG car, je ne le voit pas, il doit être alité .

Je balaie la foule du regard en essayant de ne pas penser a Jack encore la haut ou a Anna en contre-bas . Quand elle vas me voir elle vas vouloir sûrement se ruer vers moi . J'espère qu'elle vas agir avec intelligence et me laisser faire . Après quelques minutes, une musique se fait entendre et des gardes traine un Kristoff, enchainé et ensanglanté, sur la scène et l'agenouille devant la foule . Mon coeur saute dans ma poitrine à la vue de son visage meurtri, il à été battu, même torturé . Je regarde furtivement Anna plus loin, elle à les mains sur son visage, elle doit être entrain de pleurer … Je sert les poings et regarde la scène de nouveau, c'est alors que je vois un homme au cheveux grisonnant et affublé d'un horrible chapeau monter sur scène d'un air supérieur . Ce doit être lui, le maire . Arrivée derrière le micro il fit un signe à la foule, comme pour la saluer ou la calmer mais, elle ne réagit aucunement . Je distingue Pitch qui se place à sa droite . Le maire regarde d'un air fière la foule devant lui et ouvre la bouche .

- Les porteurs sont une plaie pour se monde . Plusieurs d'entre eux viol et tue les gens comme vous . Ils se croient supérieur . Ceux qui ne sont pas contrôler par nous comme mon général ici présent, sont dangereux et doivent disparaitre de se monde .

Il prend le micro et s'approche de Kristoff .

- Cet homme est complice des deux porteurs de cette ville . Il refuse de nous dire où ils sont caché … Je sais que vous êtes près d'ici et que vous nous regarder … Elsa et Jack . Si dans dix minutes vous ne vous montrer pas, votre ami sera EXÉCUTÉ devant cette foule et devant les yeux de sa bien aimer !

Il sourit à la foule qui commence à s'agiter . Il lève les yeux vers Anna .

- Même que la demoiselle devrait venir nous rejoindre devant la scène … pour être au première loge .

Avec horreur je vois deux garde de sable se matérialiser de chaque coter d'Anna pour l'escorter vers la scène . Je l'entend crier et supplier de les laisser partir, de nous épargner . Astrid essaye de les retenirs sans succès . Je sert tellement les poings, que de la givre ses former sur ma peau . Mon coeur bas à tout rompre alors qu'Anna arrive devant la scène et tend la main pour toucher le visage blessé de Kristoff .

- Tic tac, tic tac les porteurs … Tempus fugite … Le temps file .

Le maire me fait savoir que le temps passe, même en latin alors, que Pitch se rapproche de Kristoff et empoigne une grosse hache . La foule se mets à crier alors qu'il la lève . Je bouge à la dernière minute et fais une barrière de glace au dessus de la tête de Kristoff . La hache se fracasse dessus et éclate en mille morceaux . Le jour ou je vais laisser un autre de mes amis mourir n'est pas arrivé . La foule se tait et tout le monde se tourne vers moi . Je vois Anna pleurer de plus belle et Astrid qui s'élance vers elle pour la prendre . Le maire tant qu'a lui me regarde d'un regard fière, fière que son plan ait marcher . Je saute au milieu de la foule et elle s'écarte pour que je puisse avancé . Je regarde fixement le vieil homme d'un air méchant alors que je m'approche . Arrivée non loin de la scène, je m'arrête . Les flocons commencent à tomber du ciel, je suis trop énervée .

- C'est moi que vous voulez, je suis la mais, relâcher Kristoff il n'a rien à voir avec sa .

Je lui jette un léger coup d'oeil et le voit triste, comme s'il aurait préférer se sacrifier à ma place . Le maire fais signe a Pitch de le relâcher et il le projette au bas de la scène, celui-ci tombe lourdement au sol et les deux filles se précipite vers lui . Anna me regarde le regard plein de larmes et je lui sourit . Je retourne mon regard vers ce maire .

- Mais, qui êtes-vous nom de dieu ?

Il rit à ma question .

- Je suis le maire de cette ville, le leader d'un monde meilleur, je m'appel Claude Frollo !

Il éclate de rire en levant les bras vers le ciel et la foule semble apeurée . C'est un tyran oui, pas un leader . Il fais un signe de main et je me sens empoigné par les bras et plaqué au sol . Deux gardes me menotte, me soulève et me pousse vers l'arrière de la scène . La foule se dissipe autour de moi et je ne peut pas regarder une dernière fois ma petite soeur . Les gardes me pousse si violemment que j'en trébuche souvent . Ils me pousse à l'arrière d'un fourgon et ferme les portes, je tombe face contre terre . Pitch est déjà à l'intérieur, il me prend par un bras et m'assoit face à lui . Mon nez me fait souffrir, j'en ait presque les larmes aux yeux . Il ne prononce pas un mots, il se contente de me regarder . Le fourgon se mets en marche . Je ne voit rien à l'extérieur les fenêtres sont obstrués, il n'y à qu'une légère lumière au plafond . Je soutien son regard noir pendant de nombreuse minutes .

- Je comprend pourquoi Jack est resté à Arendelle, tu est très jolie, je dirait même à un point fou .

Je ne réagit pas à ses belles paroles et continue de le fixer méchamment .

- Et, tu est plus courageuse que se morveux de Jack qui se ses toujours pas montré il doit pleurnicher dans son coin .

Je ne peut me retenir de lui cracher au visage . Il essuie la salive en riant et me gifle violemment . Je retourne mon visage rougit vers lui sans ciller du regard .

- C'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite garce ! J'adore sa ! Il doit adorer te baiser se petit salaud .

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil . Le fourgon ralentit et s'immobilise doucement . Les portes s'ouvre et Pitch me projète dehors . D'autre homme me soulève .

- Vous connaissez la procédure non ? Les porteurs en cellule allez !

Ceux-la non pas l'air d'être fais en sable, ils sont de simple esclaves … Le lieux ou je me trouve est très mal éclairé et ma dernière chute ma ébranlé quelque peu . Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçus de coup … Je me fais trainer dans une cellule humide . Ils m'enlèvent mon appareil que j'ai eu le temps de saboter avec mes pouvoirs pendant le trajet pour ne pas qu'ils remontent directement à Astrid . Même si apparemment, ils le savent déjà étant donner qu'il savaient que Kristoff était mon ami . Ils me projette dans ma cellule ou je tombe lourdement au sol . Ils referment la porte et partent . Je me relève et regarde autour . On dirait une grande cage d'animaux mais, possédant un lit et un coin a l'abris des regards pour faire nos besoins . Un garde entre dans la pièce et s'immobilise non loin de la porte de la pièce, qui apparemment ne comporte qu'une porte et plusieurs cages . Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assoit sur mon lit . Je pose mon visage dans mes paumes . Kristoff est en sécurité maintenant … Il est avec Anna … Soudain, tout au fond de moi j'ai une impression bizarre . Jack viens sûrement d'apprendre se qui ses passé … J'espère qu'il ne fera pas n'importe quoi . Comme moi il sent ma présence, il sait ou je me trouve et je sais que lui il est au QG avec les autres . Pourvue que quelqu'un réussissent à le persuadé de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête . Je pousse un grand soupire et m'allonge sur mon lit . Les paroles de Pitch résonne dans ma tête . Je gèle la pièce progressivement et arrête avant le garde pour ne pas me faire tabasser . La neige tombe dans ma cellule, je me sens toujours mieux dans la neige . Les heures semblent passé et elles son longues … Personne ne vient me voir, ni même me menacer . Je m'endors sur se lit pourrit et couvert de neige jusqu'au lendemain matin .


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, je me réveil en sursaut quand quelqu'un glisse un plateau sous la porte de ma cellule . La jeune fille semble stressée et craintive . Je me lève et m'approche d'elle, ses cheveux roux en bataille cache son visage, ses vêtements son crasseux, elle doit faire partie des esclaves . Elle tien un verre dans sa main, elle ne la pas glissé pour ne pas le renverser . Je me penche pour prendre le plateau et je regarde son visage … Je la connais ! Elle est venue me demander conseil l'an passé !

- Ariel !

- Chut Elsa ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on se connais !

Ariel est venue l'an passé avec son petit copain Éric car, ils avaient des ennuies avec un homme dans leurs villes … Oh non . Cela devaient être Frollo ! Je pose le plateau sur mon lit et me rapproche d'Ariel .

- C'était lui ? C'était Frollo que vous affrontiez non ? Je suis tellement désoler si j'avais su ! Mais, où est Éric ?

Elle me regarde le regard triste et plein de larmes … Non … Éric à dû succomber au combat . Elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour remplir mon verre d'eau et me le donne . À peine j'eu finit de boire, elle était déjà repartie par la porte . Je m'assis sur mon lit à coter de mon plateau qui contient des oeufs aucunement appétissants et du jambon d'une couleur bizarre . Je décide de ne pas manger ce repas et tourne mon regard vers le garde qui n'a bouger d'un poil de la nuit . La neige de la veille est encore bien présente et n'a pas fondue . Ariel à dû avoir froid . Si Anna serait ici elle s'amuserait à agacer se garde en lui lançants les oeufs au visage j'en suis sur . Moi au contraire, je m'amuse à baisser la température de la pièce au plus bas possible . Je voit que de la givre se forme sur lui et peu de temps après, il se dissous entièrement . Mais peu de temps après, plusieurs autres rentrent accompagné de Frollo et Pitch . Je les regardent s'avancer devant ma cellule . Frollo et Pitch se positionne devant ma porte . Frollo regarde la neige que j'ai créer avec un regard admirateur .

- Magnifique .

Il pose son regard sur moi et me sourit .

- Ton pouvoir nous sera d'une grande utilité .

- Même pas en rêve .

Il laisse échapper un petit rire .

- Tu semble oublier que ses nous qui sommes libres et toi derrière les barreaux . Tu n'est pas en mesure de te la jouer .

Pitch me regarde en affichant un sourire en coin et Frollo soutien mon regard .

- Joins toi à nous Elsa . Nous allons accomplir de grande choses .

Je me lève et m'avance pour être face à lui .

- Jamais de la vie !

- Tu oublie que nous contrôlons la ville et par la même occasion tes amis .

Je fixe son regard de psychopathe sans ciller .

- Les habitants mon déjà prouver qu'ils pouvaient lutter contre un tirant et mes amis son capable de lutter contre la pire espèce d'enffoiré qui existe .

Il m'attrape par le collet au travers des barreaux et me soulève de terre en me plaquant contre la porte .

- Espèce de petite inssolente je vais te montrer les bonnes manières !

Il me lâche et du sable noir me plaque sur le mur du fond et m'écrase littéralement . Le sable est tellement dur et compact que je ne peut pas bouger .

- Excuse toi à Mr. Frollo .

- Jamais !

Pitch tourne son regard vers lui et il lui fais signe de la tête alors, Pitch se retourne vers moi en souriant et tourne la main qui tendait dans les airs pour contrôler son sable . Une douleur fulgurante apparu dans mon bras gauche, il ma cassé le bras ! Je lâche un hurlement de douleur . Pitch se retourne encore ver Frollo et il fait le même signe . Au moment ou Pitch se retourne vers moi on entend :

- ASSER !

Je me sens lourdement tomber au sol et je voit que tout les hommes, y comprit Frollo se mettre sur un genou . Mais, ques-ce qui se passe ? En me tordant de douleur, je me tourne vers le son de la voix et je découvre une grande dame affublé de corne et d'une canne qui se tien dans l'encadrement de la porte . Elle avance la tête haute au travers des gardes et s'arrête devant la porte au coter de Frollo . Elle me regarde de haut sans ciller une seconde . Elle fais signe à Frollo de se levé .

- C'est elle ?

- Oui madame .

Elle se tourne pour voir les autres cages et se retourne vers Frollo .

- Et où est le garçons ?

- Il ne s'est pas montré mais, il vas venir pour la libérer c'est sur .

Elle retourne son regard sur moi et me regarde presque dégouté . Elle lève le nez, se retourne et fais quelque pas .

- Attendons que le garçons arrive, je le veux en vie, s'il est accompagner tuer les autres je n'en ait pas besoin . S'ils ne veulent pas se joindre à nous, nous ferons se qu'il faut .

- Oui madame .

Elle quitte ensuite la pièce et les autres ainsi que Pitch se lève . Celui-ci si me regarde en ricanant . Frollo se tourne vers un garde .

- Aller chercher l'infirmière pour son bras, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle le perde, il nous sera utile . Tu y a été un peu fort Pitch … C'est bien .

Le garde sort et Frollo me jette un dernier regard avant de le suivre . Pitch m'envoie un baiser souffler et sort à son tour accompagné des gardes et il en laisse deux dans la pièce pour monté la garde . Je me lève doucement et m'assoie sur mon lit . Mon bras me fais un mal de chien et je ne peut plus le bouger . Quelques minutes s'écoule avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et une jeune fille entre dans la pièce . Elle est mieux habiller qu'Ariel mais pas autant qu'elle devrait l'être . Elle à les cheveux court, de couleur bleu, vert et jaune et quand elle lève les yeux vers moi je voit qu'elle à les yeux … mauves . Bizarre . Un des garde ouvre la porte de ma cellule pour la laisser entrer et la referme après .

- Bonjours Elsa, je suis ici pour guérir ton bras .

Elle s'assoit à mes coter et je la regarde fixement . Elle passe sa mains au dessus de mon bras, comme l'aurait fait Raiponce . La douleur diminue dans mon bras . Je sens qu'il se replace doucement . Je continue de la regarder fixement .

- Comment t'appelle tu ?

- On m'appel Tooth .

Après quelques instants, mon bras est guérit mais, encore douloureux . Elle me passe un attelle autour du bras et du cou .

- Il sera sensible quelque temps, je ne peut pas faire mieux .

Je pose ma main libre sur son bras .

- Merci beaucoup .

Elle me regarde tristement et se lève .

- De rien .

Et elle sort de la pièce . Les gardes referment la portes derrière elle et le silence lourd revient . Je m'étend sur mon lit et attend la prochaine visite .

* * *

><p>Je fais les cents pas dans le salon depuis mon arrivé plus tôt . Pourquoi Elsa à t'elle fais sa ? Pourquoi c'est-elle livré à Pitch ? Je sais que le bonheur d'Anna est très important pour elle . Le vieux chien de Kristoff est couché au pied de son maitre qui se fait changer ses pansement par sa copine . Je les regarde en pensant que mon amour à moi est sûrement dans une cellule miteuse et je ne sais pas si elle se fait torturer ou violer ou je ne sais pas . Je sais juste qu'elle est dans un immeuble à l'ouest de la ville . Je recommence à faire les cents pas . Astrid est allé voir Harold dans leur chambre, il à complètement perdu son pied . Il vas bien mais, il à besoin de repos et que sa guérisse avant d'avoir un prothèse . Kristoff se lève après ses soins et pose sa main sur mon épaule .<p>

- Nous allons allez chercher Elsa, Anna et moi allons allez voir les citoyens qui nous ont aider la dernière fois avec Hans, ils voudrons peur-être nous aider à nouveaux . Pendant se temps, reste ici à l'abris des gardes et si jamais ils en arrive cache toi avec les deux autres . Ne tente rien de stupide Elsa à besoin de toi vivant .

Il me sourit gentiment et je lui rends son sourire . Anna me prend dans ses bras avant de partir avec Kristoff et Sven . Je m'assoit sur le sofa et me prend la tête entre le mains . Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de vider ma tête de toutes les questions qui font surface . Je sens quelque chose se frotter sur mes jambes et j'ouvre les yeux . Je vois Olaf me regarder en ronronnant . Je prend le chat pour le déposer sur mes genoux et le cajoler . Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux noir .

- Je te promet de la ramener . Je vais te ramener ta maman Olaf, et nous allons vivre heureux comme avant .

J'ai l'impression qu'il me sourit gentiment, ce chat est plein de surprise . Je le sers tendrement contre moi et lui donne un long câlin .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, jusqu'ici comment trouver vous la suite ? avez-vous des questions je suis prête à y répondre :) N'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos commentaires ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, je me suis endormie sur mon lit après le départ de Tooth . Je ne sais pas ni l'heure ni même si ses toujours le jour, le soir ou la nuit . Je suis toute déboussolée . Les gardes sont toujours présents à ma porte, veillant à se que je ne m'échappe pas . Je m'assoit doucement, mon bras est encore légèrement douloureux . Je grimace en le massant . Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et sentir Jack au loin . Il est encore au QG, il me manque terriblement . Nous n'avons pas été séparé durant toutes ces années où personnes ne venait perturber notre ville . Aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas si je vais revoir son visage un jour . Anna aussi me manque, Kristoff est là pour veiller sur elle à présent . Mais, je sais qu'ils ne voudront pas me laisser ici, ils vont tenter de me libérer j'en suis sûre et j'ai peur, peur car ils sont peu nombreux comparer aux esclaves de cette femme . Sa silhouette cornue rapparrait dans ma tête . Comment peut-on avoir une allure aussi démoniaque ? C'est inhumain d'avoir des corne et être aussi squelettique . Et ils on l'air de la craindre au plus haut point, pourquoi ? Est-elle une sorte de Hitler ? Elle ne veut pas qu'ils me fasse du mal et je me demande bien pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi au juste ? Que je les rejoindre ? C'est hors de question plutôt mourir ! Le visage apaisant de Jack refait surface dans ma mémoire et je me surprend à penser à plusieurs moments passer ensembles .

Je suis tiré de mes songes quelques minutes plus tard par Ariel qui vient me porter mon repas . On doit donc être le soir . J'eu à peine le temps de lui dire merci qu'elle repartie aussitôt . Pauvre elle je me demande se qui lui ont fait . Dans mes souvenirs, elle était si forte et pleine d'énergie, un peu comme ma soeur, et maintenant elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle même . La perte d'Éric y est sûrement pour beaucoup aussi . Je jette un regard sur mon plateau de nourriture, il à l'air plus appétissant que se matin, cette femme veut vraiment que je les aimes . Je goutte une bouché des pommes de terres avant de me rendre compte que je meurt de faim . J'englouti tout se qui se trouve dans mon assiette en moins de temps pour le dire et bois avidement mon verre d'eau . Un garde viens prendre le plateau vide et le dépose de l'autre coter de la porte . Le temps est long … Ma cellule offre peu de divertissement . Je m'amuse à créer un lapin de neige comme Jack et le fait galoper au dessus de moi . Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils préparent secrètement se plan ou depuis combien de temps ils s'attaque au villes une après l'autre . J'aurait dû aider les porteurs qui on demander mon aide dans se temps la .

* * *

><p>Je marche aux coter de Kristoff dans les rues presque déserte . Arendelle est morte depuis l'arriver de ses bandits à la noix . Depuis que ma soeur ses livrée pour sortir mon amoureux, une neige tombe tranquillement sur la ville et Jack dit ne pas en être responsable . Peut-être es-ce un moyen qu'elle à trouver pour nous dire qu'elle est toujours en vie ou le fait-elle inconsciemment . Elle n'aurait pas dû faire sa, nous aurions trouver un moyen de sortir Kristoff de la d'une manière ou d'une autre . Sa me semble une être une éternité depuis la dernière fois ou je les serrer dans mes bras . Sa présence me manque . Elle à toujours été la pour moi quand j'en avait besoin et dans les moments les plus durs . Elle est mon centre de gravité en quelque sorte . Elsa à du croire que j'avais besoin de Kristoff pour vivre mais, j'ai besoin d'eux deux . Maintenant, il me manque une partie de moi-même .<p>

L'homme de ma vie marche d'un pas décidé alors, que nous nous rapprochons de la demeure de la jeune Vanneloppe . Elle à toujours admirée Elsa, elle continuait même à venir lui rendre visite . Elle à grandit durant c'est deux an, elle à même un copain du nom de Ralph . Qui, à mon avis, devrait perdre quelques kilos . Mais, quand j'ai commencer à lui faire remarquer, Elsa m'avait donner un coup de coude dans les côtes . Je cogne à la porte rouge qui nous fais face et en quelque temps son père nous ouvre .

- Kristoff ?! Anna ?! Entré, entré je vous en prit .

- Merci Mr. Félix .

Nous entrons tout les deux dans leurs hall d'entré et Van, comme je l'appelle, apparait au coin de la pièce .

- Anna !

Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras et fait un _Fist bump _avec Kristoff .

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Elsa ?

- Non rien sauf la neige, du moins, nous croyons que c'est elle .

- Et comment vas Jack …

Je lève le regard vers Mr. Félix qui à le regard triste . Il apprécie beaucoup Jack .

- Pas trop bien, elle lui manque énormément .

- Mr. Félix, nous sommes ici pour vous demandez de nous aider à réunir les citoyens comme la dernière fois pour renversé c'est malfrat .

Félix s'assit sur une chaise non loin de nous . Le regard pensif et triste .

- J'ai bien peur que les citoyens on trop peur de Frollo et je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis leur arrivé, sa se sent dans l'air, la peur . Et quel que chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas « naturel » vous voyez ?

Je regarde Van et ensuite son père .

- Vous voulez dire qu'un porteur aurait le pouvoir de faire peur au autre selon vous ?

- Et bien, Jack à une peur bleu de Pitch .

Je tourne mon regard ébahit vers Kristoff .

- Je les vue quand Harold s'est écrasé et son regard n'était pas le même, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme sa .

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous quatre . Je regarde le tapis, bien colorer à mes pieds . Il est vraiment beau avec plein d'ornement floral, je devrait en trouver un pour le QG .

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous .

Je sort de ma contemplation du tapis pour regarder Van .

- Elsa ma sauvez la vie alors, s'est maintenant mon tour et Ralph vas me suivre aussi et toi papa ?

- Bien sur .

Kristoff serre la main de Félix et Van me prend dans ses bras .

- Vous devriez allez voir Mérida aussi, elle à plusieurs frère et elle à été d'une grande aide l'autre fois .

- Merci Van .

Kristoff ouvre la porte et il neige toujours alors que nous sortons .

- Elsa me manque .

- À moi aussi .

Kristoff me sert contre lui alors que nous reprenons notre marche .

- Quand elle reviendra je ferais un bonhomme de neige avec elle, comme quand nous étions petite .

Kristoff sourit et m'embrasse sur le front . Les flocons tombes doucement, très doucement ses presque anormal . Mérida habite quelques rues plus loin . Les gardes sont toujours présent dans la ville mais, depuis qu'ils ont Elsa ils sont plus calme, à l'affut . Ils nous guettent j'en suis sur . Ils attendent qu'on essaie de la retrouver . Je les déteste, j'ai juste le gout de leur lancer des balles de neiges en pleine figure . Je fais la grimace en passant près de deux garde et Kristoff lève les yeux au ciel .

- Ne les provoques pas Anna . Pour une fois qu'ils sont tranquille .

- Pour simple raison qu'ils on ma soeur !

Je croise les bras fermement sur mon torse . Kristoff m'arrête de marcher et se place face à moi .

- Tu sait que l'on vas la retrouver, toi et Jack, vous n'êtes rien sans elle . Je le sait très bien, depuis qu'elle est dans la montagne tu à le moral à zéro, tu ne sourit plus, se n'est pas la Anna que je connais .

Je lui sourit tendrement et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser . Il me sourit gentiment, je l'adore . Nous nous remettons en route vers la maison de Mérida en nous serrant l'un contre l'autre . Nous faisons le reste du chemin en silence . Je me perd dans mes penser si bien que je me rend compte que nous sommes rendu devant la porte de Mérida . Kristoff sonne à la porte et une boule de cheveux roux frisé ouvre la porte après quelques instants .

- Ah Anna, Kristoff, entrer .

Mérida s'écarte pour nous laisser passer et referme la porte derrière nous .

- Mais qu'esce que vous faite !? Il y a des gardes partout .

Elle semble inquiète . Je la regarde fixement .

- Nous avons besoin d'aide pour sauvez Elsa .

- Je sais Anna mais, ils le savent aussi, ils savent que vous allez essayer de la sauvez . C'est un piège .

Kristoff baisse la tête, il semble caché quelque chose . Il croise mon regard .

- Je le crains aussi . J'ai vue des porteurs parmi eux mais, ils sont en quelque sortent prisonnier . Je crains qu'Elsa soit l'appât pour avoir Jack vue qu'ils sont plus fort ensemble . Je ne sais pas se que Frollo mijote mais, sa sent pas bon .

J'ouvre la bouche sous l'effet de surprise, une armée de porteurs … Ou quelque chose du genre . Mais, pourquoi ? Mérida nous pousse vers le salon ou se trouve son père et ses trois frères . Ils regardent la télé .

- Ah bonjours vous deux comment vas !

Nous saluons son père qui est un peu loufoque, je l'aime bien . Je m'assoit sur le sofa près de l'un de ses frères, ils on bien grandit depuis le temps . Ils sont de jeune ados maintenant . Il y a deux ans, ils étaient trop jeune pour chasser Hans et ils étaient très déçus, cette famille adore l'action .

- Anna et Kristoff on besoin d'aide papa, pour sauvez Elsa .

- AH ! Vous sonner à la bonne porte mes petits ! Mais, vous devriez nous laisser le reste car, vous êtes surveiller .

Il pointe du menton la fenêtre et nous tournons notre regard vers celle-ci . Des gardes nous ont suivit, ils surveille de loin . Je tourne mon regard vers Kristoff et lui me sourit bêtement .

- Faisons alors semblant que nous sommes en visites amicale .

C'est un bon plan . À cette instant, la mère de Mérida entre dans le salon .

- Alors restez donc à manger, sa ne tardera pas et il ne se douterons de rien .

J'hausse les sourcil et regarde Kristoff . Il acquiesce de la tête .

- C'est une excellente idée madame .

Elle me sourit et retourne dans la cuisine . Kristoff se lance dans une discussion avec le père sur comment nous y prendre pour entrer dans l'immeuble et sur qui compter, en expliquant que Van et son père ainsi que Ralph seront de la partie . Pour ma part, je regarde Mérida qui écoute avec attention les paroles des deux hommes . Qui aurait cru que le petit garçons manquer de l'école m'aiderait plus tard et ce à deux reprise à sauvez ma soeur et la ville du même coup . Je n'est jamais été proche d'elle à l'école, elle était toujours avec les gars a faire du sport . Plusieurs rumeurs courait sur le fait qu'elle soit lesbiennes . Gay ou non elle est comme toute les autres filles et je peut compter sur elle donc, elle est mon amie . Elle remarque que je la fixe et me sourit . Je lui rend son sourire et perd mon regard dans le décor hivernal qui apparait par la fenêtre . Sa mère nous appelle à table et les gars continuent de parler en allant manger . J'espère que l'on vas réussir à sauvez Elsa et se très vite .


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, de jours ou d'heures que je passe dans ma cellule sans que personne ne viennent me voir . Je ne sais pas se que prépare les autres et encore moins comment vas Harold … Il était dans un sale état lorsque nous l'avons sortie de sous les débris de l'hélico . Ils me manquent tous horriblement, même le vieux chien de Kristoff . Je ne suis pas très fan de se chien, des chiens en général mais, je lui ferait volontier un câlin en se moment . J'en ferait encore plus à mon Olaf, son ronronnement affectueux semble si loin maintenant et les bras de Jack encore plus . Tout me manque, des éclats de rire d'Anna en passant par les conneries de Jack au grognement de mécontentement de Kristoff quand quelqu'un se moque de lui ou de Sven . Je couvre mes yeux avec mon bras pour ne pas pleurer . Mon lit est de plus en plus inconfortable et mes vêtements sont sale, je suis sale . Ils ne me permettent pas d'aller prendre une douche . Un jour j'ai demandé à Ariel de m'arroser avec ses pouvoirs mais, elle ses retournée d'où elle venait immédiatement après m'avoir donné mon plateau de nourriture . Faut croire que cette femme veut que je reste en vie mais, mes odeurs corporel ne compte pas . Je laisse sortir un grand soupir, je suis à deux doigt de la dépression et je suis sur qu'ils veulent que je soit tellement à bout pour capituler .

Après plusieurs minutes de pensées et de soupirs, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir . J'enlève mon bras pour voir qui entrait dans la salle et voit Pitch .

- Super …

Il s'avance jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule et s'arrête face elle . Il fait un signe de main vers les gardes qui se désintègre en sable noir . Sa n'augure rien de bon . Il me regarde longuement avec ses yeux diabolique et ouvre la porte .

- Maléfique souhaite te voir . Lève toi .

Maléfique . Tu parle d'un nom . Je m'assoit dans mon lit et le regarde .

- Elle a de l'imagination pour choisir un tel nom, elle ses juste regarder dans le miroir .

- Tait-toi, elle est très puissante tu sait ? Elle peut détruire la ville en un claquement de doigt .

- Alors, ses pour sa que tu est son petit toutou, toi et Frollo ?

Je me prend une baffe de sable noir qui me projette contre terre et ensuite, il forme des menottes autour de mes poignets . Il viens me relever par un bras . Mon nez me fait mal, je sens du liquide chaud s'en couler, je doit saigner .

- Frollo n'est que la voix de la révolution mais, c'est elle le véritable _boss _ici, lui n'est qu'un grand parleur .

Il me propulse hors de ma cellule et me force à sortir de la pièce . Il y a beaucoup de garde un peu partout dans les couloirs et il y à beaucoup de porte . Je ne me rappel pas avoir déjà mis les pieds ici . Pitch me pousse dans un ascenseur donc, c'est un immeuble en hauteur . Nous n'échangeons pas un mots tandis que nous montons . Je jète un rapide coup d'oeil au tableau de contrôle pour voir le nombre d'étage, il y en a 8 . Peu de temps après, nous arrivons au dernier étage . Les portes s'ouvre sur une salle vaste et je distingue la silhouette machiavélique de Maléfique plus loin devant moi, devant une façade vitrée . Elle regarde dehors . Pitch me pousse pour que j'avance et je sort de l'ascenseur . Elle se tourne vers nous et nous regarde l'air supérieur .

- Elsa, bien le bonjours .

Je ne répond pas et Pitch me pousse rudement vers elle . Elle le vire d'un mouvement de main et il retourne vers l'ascenseur . Je me retourne seule avec la dame démoniaque . Je la fixe méchamment du regard . Maléfique s'avance vers moi avec sa canne ou plus un sceptre . Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux et moi non plus . Elle tourne autour de moi comme si je serai un animal qu'elle achète et s'arrête devant moi .

- Alors, à tu réfléchit au fait de te joindre à nous ?

Elle fait un mouvement de main qui fait disparaitre les menottes de Pitch . Je regarde mes mains stupéfaite, elle peut contrôler les pouvoirs de Pitch ?! C'est donc pour sa qu'il lui obéit .

- Alors ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle .

- Premièrement, pourquoi faite-vous tous sa ?

Elle semble surprise par ma question .

- Et bien, je crois que tu à droit à quelque explications ma chère Elsa .

Elle commence à s'éloigner pour regagner le bord de la fenêtre .

- Depuis que l'homme est sur terre, il ne fait que la guerre . Avec les gouvernements sa a empirer et encore plus depuis que les porteurs son apparu . Plusieurs d'entre eux profite de leurs pouvoirs pour tuer et maltraiter les gens . Je veut tous les contrôler de manière à se qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre et que la paix règne sur se monde tu vois ?

- Et c'est en vous appropriant les porteurs que vous pensez faire reigner la paix sur terre ?

Elle laisse échapper un rictus et se retourne vers moi .

- Je fais bien plus que me les appropriés chère . Je leurs offre de me rejoindre au prix de leurs vies . Les porteurs sont en sorte une genre de d'insecte nuisible qu'il faut contrôler .

- Et vous n'êtes pas une porteuse vous-même ?

- Oui mais, comme dans chaque ruche, il y a une reine . Alors, je vous le redemande encore une fois, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

Elle est complètement folle ! Très forte mais folle . Elle me regarde intensément avec ses yeux inhumain . Pour rien au monde je ne ferrais de mal au autres et encore moins sous ses ordres . Si Jack et les autres manigance quelque chose, j'en aurait bien besoin maintenant car, je sais qu'elle ne reculera pas devant le fait de me tuer . Je la regarde fixement, elle attend ma réponse et elle devient impatiente .

- Non .

Elle semble déçus mais, cela semble sarcastique .

- Dommage, j'aurait bien aimer vous avoir toi et Jack dans ma petite armée . Pitch ma beaucoup parler de Jack mais, en entendant se qui ses produit ici il y a deux ans, je voit que vous êtes beaucoup plus fort ensemble . C'est quoi déjà, ah oui vous êtes des âmes soeur et bien, celle de Jack vas se ramasser seule à présent car, un porteurs sans pouvoirs n'est plus rien !

Quoi ? Un porteurs sans pouvoirs ?!

Et à se moments exact, elle me transperce la poitrine avec sa main et je la sent me serrer le coeur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine . Curieusement, il y a de la lumière qui jaillit de mon torse au lieu du sang, c'est une sorte de magie . La douleur est atroce et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aspire mon sang . J'essaye de hurler sans un son qui sort et par dessus tous, je sent quelque chose que je n'est pas sentie depuis longtemps, j'ai froid . Je vois horrifier que mes cheveux redevienne brun graduellement . JE NE VEUT PAS MOURIR ! J'essaie de me dégager sans succès . Je suis pétrifier et elle est la à me vider de mes pouvoirs comme on vide une bouteille d'eau . Anna, Jack, Olaf … Je suis désoler . Je sent les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et je continue de regarder cette femme qui prend un malin plaisir à m'arracher mes pouvoirs, ma vie .

* * *

><p>Plusieurs citoyens se sont joins à nous comme la dernière fois, quelques un font une diversion en ville pour les gardes tandis que Kristoff nous guide, Anna, Astrid, moi et d'autres personnes vers le repaire de Frollo . Harold à sortie l'un de ses gadget qui nous suit et avec lequel il peut prendre part à la bataille en étant coucher sur son lit . Sa ressemble à un petit drone dont il a munit de mini fusil mitrailleur . Kristoff à ressortie son habit de militaire et j'ai enfiler celle d'Eugène, sa me fait bizarre, Raiponce la réparé et nous la redonné car, se matériel est plutôt rare maintenant mais, je me dit qu'il est quand même mort avec . Bon ! Arrêtons de penser à sa elle à été lavé et relavé . Anna suit Krist à la trace serrant contre elle une arme beaucoup trop grosse pour elle . Je les suit en volant rapidement car, ils court . Ils ont échafaudé un plan élaborer avec le père de Mérida et Mr. Félix que j'ai retenue qu'à moitié et ses pour sa que la majeur partie se n'est pas moi qui la fait . Mais une chose est sur ses qu'ils vont tous le regretter de m'avoir enlevé Elsa et pris la ville en otage . Plus nous approchons, plus l'adrénaline monte en moi . Soudain, je sent un énorme pincement au coeur qui me fait percuter le mur de l'immeuble à côté de moi . Les autres s'arrête et Anna s'approche .<p>

- Jack sa vas ?!

J'ouvre les yeux grand quand je comprend se qui se passe .

- Vite ils sont en train de tuer Elsa !

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la réaction sur son visage que je suis déjà entrain de voler à toute vitesse vers le lieu où je sent la présence d'Elsa diminuer peu à peu . J'entend les autres crier derrière moi mais, je ne comprend aucun mots, plus rien ne compte que d'aller sauvez mon amour . Tien bon Elsa j'arrive !


	9. Chapter 9

Le regard victorieux de Maléfique me regarde toujours tandis que mes pouvoirs me quitte peu à peu . Je regarde au dessus d'elle et je voit le dehors par la fenêtre . Jamais je ne pourrait revoir le ciel bleu ou le traverser sur le dos de Jack . Jamais je ne pourrais connaître un jour mes nièces et neveux ou même savoir si j'aurais un jour moi même des enfants . Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nuage en cette triste journée . Je revoit ma vie passer devant mes yeux, le premiers jours où mes parents on ramener Anna à la maison, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots et après mon entré à l'école jusqu'à la perte de mes parents et après . Ma première rencontre avec Jack alors, qu'il m'exaspérait au plus haut point aves ses coups tordu . Je n'aurait jamais crue tomber amoureuse de se garçons ou d'aimer tout court .

Au loin, je distingue un léger point sombre dans le ciel qui semble s'approcher graduellement . Ma vision doit s'assombrir dû au fait que je me meurt doucement et lentement . Mes cheveux son redevenue brun maintenant, le processus doit achever . Le point se rapproche rapidement cette fois et je commence à distinguer une silhouette . Je plisse les yeux et voit ses cheveux presque blanc, Jack !

Je regarde férocement Maléfique droit dans les yeux, Jack est la ! Jack est la ! Je sent une force inouïe monter en moi . Maléfique semble un peu affoler et d'un coup, une énorme lumière jaillit de moi et la repousse, elle lâche ainsi mon coeur . Jack fracasse avec violence la baie vitrée qui éclate en morceaux . Je sent mes pouvoirs revenir, elle n'à pas pu finir son travail . Je tombe à genou tandis que Jack la heurte avec violence, se qui la fait voler au travers de la pièce et elle s'écrase contre le mur du fond . Je voit mes cheveux regagner leur teinte presque blanche graduellement . Je reprend mon souffle, mes mains tremble, j'ai tellement eu peur . Ma poitrine, mon coeur me fait mal . Je voit Jack se poser devant moi et il se met à genoux pour mieux voir mon visage . Il me l'empoigne fermement et me regarde droit dans les yeux . Ils sont plein de larmes .

- … J'ai eu si peur de te perdre … Ne refait jamais sa !

Il m'embrasse vivement avant de me relever par le bras mais, Maléfique est déjà debout devant nous .

- Que ses mignon de vous voir tout les deux .

Jack me serre fort contre lui et pointe son bâton sur elle .

- HAHAHAHA ! Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec une brindille .

Au même moment, la porte ouvre à la voler et Frollo suivit de Pitch entre dans la pièce . Ce dernier affiche un grand sourire en voyant Jack . Maléfique les arrêtes d'un signe de main et plusieurs explosion se font entendre plus bas . Je lève les yeux vers Jack et comprend à son regard que se sont les autres . Pitch créer plusieurs soldat pour les envoyer en bas . Il se retourne vers nous avec son grand sourire, il à l'air d'un enfant le jour de noël . Il regarde fixement Jack sans ciller du regard . Je sent Jack contre moi et il est nerveux . Nous avons devant nous Maléfique, qui apparemment est super puissante, Pitch, le pire cauchemar de Jack et Frollo qui semble être un simple humain . Se dernier s'avance vers Maléfique .

- Qu'allons nous faire maitresse ?

Elle nous regarde longuement le regard méchant qui passe de moi a Jack et qui revient sur moi . J'ai encore le souffle court, mon corps en a pris un sale coup . Je ne sais pas quoi faire mon non plus . Des coups de feu retentisse plus bas, les gardes de sable semble être arriver face aux autres . La main de Jack me serre l'épaule de plus en plus . Maléfique se tourne vers Pitch .

- Visiblement ils ne veulent pas se joindre à nous, je te laisse donc te charger se Jack comme tu le voulais .

Pitch se tourne vers nous en ricanant Frollo part se cacher dans un coin . Jack se place devant moi le bâton maintenant sur lui .

- N'approche pas pourriture !

- Oh, le petit Jack est devenue vulgaire . Comme sa petite garce .

Il lance un jet de glace vers Pitch qui l'évite . Les deux se lance dans une bataille de jet de glace et de sable . Je me sent décoller du sol et plaquer au mur . Maléfique a profiter de la distraction pour m'attaquer . Je retombe douloureusement sur mes genoux et lève le regard vers elle qui m'empoigne par le cou pour me relever .

- Ou en étions-nous déjà, ah oui !

Elle part pour me replanter sa main dans la poitrine mais je lui balance de la glace au visage . Elle recule de quelque pas en me lâchant et se touche le visage de sa main . Je les égratigner, elle saigne et elle est furieuse .

- Cela fais longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentie la douleurs .

Elle me balance de l'autre côté de la pièce, j'ai encore peu récupérer si elle réessaye de me siphonner mes pouvoirs je vais y passer ses sur . J'atterrit lourdement sur le coter droit . J'entend Jack et Pitch se livrer bataille non loin . Jack ne recule plus devant Pitch et je ne l'entend pas essayer de le résonner, il lui fait face et il ne recule pas . Je sent au fond de moi que Jack est en colère et je ne peut m'empêcher de penser qu'il doit ressentir ma faiblesse en se moment . Mon regard s'attarde sur la cane de Maléfique alors qu'elle s'avance doucement vers moi . La pierre sur le dessus scintille d'une lueur verte . Une lueur étrangement anormale que je n'est jamais vue avant . Elle dégage une lumière au rythme des battement d'un coeur . Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit, et si s'était la source de ses pouvoirs ? Je me relève tranquillement en fixant la cane . Maléfique s'arrête non loin .

- Tu est tenace pour une petite fille .

Je respire profondément tandis que mes forces me reviennent graduellement . Je n'est pas le choix, pour m'en sortir je dois l'affronter . Je m'élance vers elle, se qui la surprend et je vise la cane . Je veut mettre la main sur sa pierre . Elle m'évite et me lance des flammes avec sa cane . Je commence à croire que mon idée était exacte . Je les évites en créant un mur de glace qui fond peu de temps après . Ensuite j'évite des éclaires qu'elle me lance avec violence . Elle doit avoir tout les pouvoirs sauf le mien . Je créer des immense hommes de neige qui se lance sur elle . J'en produit le plus possible pour pouvoir la distraire tandis que je me faufile parmi eux pour essayer de lui prendre la cane . Je m'agrippe au dos de l'un de mes hommes de neiges qui la contourne tandis qu'elle se bas contre les autres . J'attend au dernier moment pour m'élancer sur la cane mais, je me fais projeter au sol par du sable noir . Pitch ?! Qu'en est-il de Jack . Aussitôt que je lève les yeux vers eux je voit Jack qui le transperce avec un pic de glace . Maléfique aussi a vue la scène car, elle projette Jack sur le mur derrière eux . J'entend un son sourd et il crie de douleurs . Je m'élance vers lui en contournant le corps ensanglanté de Pitch . Jack se masse les côtes, je crois qu'il y en a de casser . Il grimace de douleurs quand je pose ma main sur lui . Je tourne le regard et voit Maléfique au coter de Pitch le regard plein de larmes . Peu de temps après, Kristoff et les autres apparaissent par l'ascenseur, les gardes on disparue avec la mort de leur créateur . Ils pointent leurs armes sur elle mais, elle se volatilise en posant un regard haineux sur nous . J'aide Jack à se relever et il se tien contre le mur . Anna viens me prendre dans ses bras et me serre très fort . Nous entendons des bruits venant du fond de la pièce . Kristoff s'y avance avec l'arme lever et Frollo sort de son trou .

- Elle est partie sans moi ! Je ne peut le croire … Elle ma abandonner !

- Silence !

Kristoff le projette à genoux et il pose automatiquement les mains derrière sa tête . Le père de Vannellope viens lui passer les menottes sans attendre . Anna me relâche et je m'approche de Jack pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans mes bras . Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur me manquait . Je me perd dans ses bras et j'entend un énorme bruit sourd dehors . Je le relâche et tout le monde s'approche du trou ou se trouvait la fenêtre . Au loin, nous distinguons une énorme bête noir, un dragon ?! Je reconnait la lueur verte de ses yeux … Maléfique . Elle détruit la ville et tue les gens en les brulant . Je regarde les autres et ils acquiesces tous . Anna pose la main sur mon épaule .

- Je vais prendre soin de lui vas s'y, sauve notre ville . Je t'aime .

Je la prend dans mes bras et vas ensuite embrasser Jack .

- J'aimerais t'accompagner mais, mes côtes me font souffrir .

- Je sais, tu me sera plus utiles ici . En sécurité .

Je l'embrasse tendrement et me retourne vers la fenêtre pour sauter dans le vide et aller combattre cette énorme connasse .


End file.
